Mia's Year
by Anonymousstar
Summary: Mia is in Tenth grade now and her life is more confusing then ever! Her grandma is always on her case, Lily is acting weird, Michael is off at Colombia, and there's a new boy in school that has caught mia's eye. *CHAPTER 2 COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

***Note to readers: None of these characters are mine in this chapter. Plus I have made this story b4 but because of format problems i have removed it and made it ****better. No**** more symbols! thank you for all your comments...Please R&R, don't worry I can take a little criticism =] * **

Chapter 1- The First Day 

Monday, September 8th, 5:50 am, The Loft

Okay, Okay, Okay. I need to relax I mean it's only the first day of Tenth Grade…

I mean what can possibly go wrong right? Okay who am I kidding? I, Mia Thermopolis is starting tenth grade! AHHHHHHHH! Sophomore Year! I can't believe it! Yes I 'm not going to be a freshman anymore! Yes! I am really really excited! I just got back from Genovia like 1 week ago and it was so horrible! Okay more than horrible! Like Lana and Grandmere put together in the same room horrible! Fill you in the details later right now I have to go get ready! I bought new school supplies! This year I am going to be different. This is going to be my year (even though my boyfriend hasn't called me yet)! Watch out Lana! Here I come. 

Still Monday, Still September 8th, 7:20 am, In the Limo- picking up Lily

I took almost an hour getting ready… so what? This is going to be my year and you can't blame me for looking..Well…almost pretty. I can't wait to see Lily's surprise! I talked to her this morning (after I talked to Michael of course). She said she had a surprise for me. I am really glad we aren't wearing uniforms like before. Now I can wear my new jeans (I wanted to try something new so I bought these really nice red flares!). I am now in front of Lily's apartment…. Oh my gosh!

Still Monday, Still September 8th, 12:15 pm, lunch

Sorry I got cut off on my last entry…but you will never guess what I saw! Turns out Lily's surprise was her new look! Just imagine Lily in a denim skirt mini, a black short sleeve baby tee with the words "Here Comes Trouble" written in white. Okay. Yes you can imagine her in that but that's not the surprising thing. The surprising thing was that she was wearing make-up! I've seen her wear make-up at dances and sometimes parties, but she only wore lip-gloss and a really light blush! But she has on mascara, lipstick, lip liner, foundation, eye shadow, and body glitter! That isn't like Lily. I mean I am talking about my best friend Lily. The Lily who has her own show, Lily the feminist, Lily the girl who thinks beauty pageants & anything that involves someone (not just women) in dresses and makeup is anti-feminist and sexist. I mean after all her screen name is "WmnRule." Anyways, you should have seen everyone looking at her when she walked through our school. Boys mouths dropped, Lana and her friends were shocked, teachers looked puzzled, not to mention Lily's boyfriend Borris looked extremely jealous. Lily, who failed to tell me, had lost over 25 pounds. I asked her why, because she wasn't even fat to begin with. Lily replied by saying, " Oh Mia I needed a change, besides why is it your business anyway? I never went into your business when I knew you liked my brother forever!" I just couldn't say anything. It was true, I had liked Michael ever since I knew Lily and him and she didn't get into my business, not even once! But besides her look, Lily's attitude is still the same.

So, after Lily's little appearance, the bell had rang and everyone went to his or her assigned homerooms. My new homeroom teacher was, believe it or not, Mr. Gianni. He looked really sleepy. My mother had given birth to my new baby sister, and Mr. Gianni (who is officially now my stepfather) hadn't slept a second ever since she was born. She is so cute! Her name is Jessica. Which is better than my name! Anyways, here is my schedule for Monday:

**8:25-8:35 A.M Homeroom **

**First Period 8:40- 9:25 – Biology (Fortunately, my ex-boyfriend Kenny is not my partner) **

**Second Period 9:30- 10:15- World Civ. **

**Third Period 10:20-11:10- Algebra **

**Fourth Period 11:15- 11:55- English **

**Fifth Period 12:00- 12:45- Lunch **

**Sixth Period 12:50- 1:35- G&T (Gifted & Talented which I surely am not) **

**Seventh Period 1:40-2:25 Health Education **

** 2:25-2:35 P.M Homeroom **

It is almost the same to my schedule last year. The good news is Shameeka and Lily is in almost all my classes. The bad news Lana is also. She is such a snob! Anyways like I was saying this morning, Genovia was such a drag! I haven't seen Michael for more than 2 months, meaning I didn't get to see him when he left for Colombia. I talked to him a few times on the phone, but he was really busy, so we talked for only like 2 minutes every week. Our conversations were only hi, how are you doing, I'm ok, what are you doing, listen I'm really busy can you call later, ok, love you, bye. I talked to him via Internet (I love saying that now a days) but it was worse than our phone calls. I told him I missed him and that I loved him. He told me he missed me, loved me, and that he'd call me after his first day of college. Meaning he'll call me today, hopefully we can have a decent conversation. Anyways, that wasn't all that was bad for the summer. Grandmere was more tense than usual at my second visit in Genovia. She kept saying to me " Amelia don't you dare talk about the evils of smoking in front of these important people" or the famous " Amelia! What are you doing? Take your damn fingernails out of your mouth". Of course she said it all in French. Prince Rene has finally found a girl who he can stick with. I don't know her name but she seems like that two-faced kind of girl. You know, nice, dainty, and polite in front of the Genovian reporters and royalty, but when she isn't she's that wild girl. Oh well, I didn't hang around the prince this summer. In fact I only saw him 4 or 5 times this summer and he was with his girlfriend the whole time. Oh well, whatever. I'm here in New York where I want to be. Well, that's the bell. More in G&T ok?

Still Monday, Still September 8th, 1:00 pm- G&T

I am totally freaking out! Do you know what I just saw? The most shocking thing in the world! Okay not in the world but it's really weird. As I got into the G&T room, unsupervised as usual, Lily appeared in the doorway with none other than Josh Richter holding her books. Then Lily took her books and said to Josh " oh thanks for helping me with my books Joshey I'll see you later". Then Josh left. My mouth dropped. Joshey? Joshey? Is this Lily now? A girl calling boys Joshey? Luckily Borris didn't see it.

So I went up to Lily and our conversation is as follows:

**Me: What was that all about? **

**Lily: What was what all about? **

**Me: Umm hello? You and Josh? **

**Lily: Nothing he just wanted to help me with my books. **

**Me: Excuse me Lily but this is me you're talking to. I mean you called the boy Joshey! **

**Lily: Well if you must know MIA I was simply joking with Josh, if you had heard him correctly he called me "Liliums" **

**Me: Oh sure "Liliums" I suppose that you and him are just friends who love to flirt with each other? **

**Lily: Excuse me? **

**Me: Yeah you heard me. **

**Lily: We're just friends! Why can't you get that through your head? And if im not mistaken Mia you are just jealous. **

**Me: HAH! Jealous of what? A Neanderthal man who is only talking to you because of your appearance? Besides Lily, have you forgotten about Borris?! **

**Lily: Borris, Josh, and me is my business none of yours. **

**Me: Fine then go hang out with the popular crowd and watch your IQ drop.**

[Yikes here's when I touched Lily's nerve]

**Lily: Excuse me? **

**Me (sarcastically of course): Oh I'm sorry your ears aren't working today or is it just your brain not working? **

**Lily: Mia Thermopolis that is enough, if anyone's IQ is going to drop its yours. I mean at least I can pass Algebra! **

**Me: For your information "Liliums" I may not be able to pass Algebra, but at least I'm not stupid enough to call a boy "Joshey" and flirt around with him when I have a boyfriend. **

**Lily: Well you know what? I don't need you then! See you around Mia Thermopolis. **

**Me: Don't worry I'll be around Liliums, oh and tell Joshey-poo I said hi!**

By this time the whole class was looking at us as we walked away from each other. Wow… this is Lily and I's first big fight. What do I do? And why do I feel like I just lost my best friend?………….Maybe because I did?


	2. Chapter 2 Conversations

***Note to readers: None of these characters are mine in this chapter. Plus I have made this story b4 but because of format problems ****I **** have removed it and made it better. No more symbols! thank you for all your comments...Please R&R, don't worry I can take a little criticism =] * **

Chapter 2- Conversations

Still Monday, Still September 8th, 3:30 pm- The Loft

So here I am in the loft. I am seriously confused. What should I do about Lily and I? I never thought this would happen. I mean do I call her? Or does she call me? Should I apologize? Or does she? Wait, I'm not going to apologize. It wasn't my fault. I mean why did she have to go and tell that she doesn't need me? How dare her! Just thinking about her is driving me crazy! Driving, Driving.....Oh my gosh! Should I still pick her up tomorrow morning? What if she isn't there anymore? Or worse, what if she is there and she's all like " I don't need your limo anymore, I don't even know you." What if I don't pick her up and she was waiting for me to do so. This is driving me crazy! I am only looking forward to Michael's call. Meanwhile, I'll just go online. Yea that's it go online.... 

Still Monday, Still September 8th, 4:36 pm-The Loft. 

Well I patched things up with Lily and I. ok not really but at least about the driving situation. The conversation is as follows: 

**WmnRule: Mia, I won't be needing your limo tomorrow if you are wondering, I am just going to walk. Besides, I have to go somewhere tomorrow.**

**FtLouie: Why? Listen I need to talk to you about what happened today........where do you need to go?**

**WmnRule: Yes. I agree we need to talk. But again it's none of your business where I am going.**

**FtLouie: Lily, there you go again always pushing me away! I am your best friend you know you can tell me these things.**

**WmnRule: I'm sorry but I thought we agreed that we weren't so called "best friends". **

**FtLouie: Lily! I can't believe you would say something like that! I'm sorry for what happened today but I just wanted to know what is going on with you lately?**

**WmnRule: Nothing's wrong with me Mia. And What do you mean Lately? I only got to see you today?! **

**FtLouie: But I can see this isn't the Lily I know! **

**WmnRule: Whatever Mia. Apology accepted. **

**FtLouie:.............**

**WmnRule: What you want me to say something else?**

**FtLouie: Yes maybe "I'm sorry Mia for being such a jerk!"**

**WmnRule: I don't think I should apologize.**

**FtLouie: WHAT?**

**WmnRule IS NOT CURRENTLY SIGNED ON**

Well that's how it went. I can't believe she'd do that to me. The worst part was she wasn't the Lily I use to know. Plus the whole school knows! I had 2 other conversations online. One with Tina and one with someone I don't know. Here is Tina and I's conversation. 

**Iluvromance: Mia, I just heard about you and Lily's fight!**

**FtLouie: Who else hasn't? A lot of people were bugging me about it for the rest of the day!**

**Iluvromance: I'm so sorry to hear that. what happened?**

So I told her the whole story. And all she could say is "sorry". Tina's nice and everything but I just really hate it when people feel sorry for you. Plus its embarrassing! But then she signed off and someone new IMed me. Our Conversation went like this: 

**To0CuteToC: Heard about a little fight between you and Lily.**

**FtLouie: I'm sorry but who is this?**

**To0CuteToC: But I have to give you your props Mia, I completely agreed with you. Any girl who calls a boy "Joshey" is stupid beyond this world!**

**FtLouie: Ok, but Lily is still my friend...and who is this?**

**To0CuteToC: She is still your friend? After what she said to you? Wow Mia you sure are easy to manipulate.**

**FtLouie: Excuse me? Yes she still is my friend.....Who is this?**

**To0CuteToC: Okay, Okay, I'm sorry Mia, don't be so edgy! Anywayz, even though she put some really thick make-up and lost a few pounds...She still looks like a weirdo to me. Plus she acts so rude!**

**FtLouie: She's not weird! and who is this?**

**To0CuteToC: All I'm saying is normal people can still see right through the make-up, if you know what I mean. Plus I can't believe she is running for Homecoming Queen in November!**

**FtLouie: She's running for Homecoming Queen?!**

**To0CuteToC: She said she's thinking about it....can I point out that a real friend won't hide anything from you?**

**FtLouie: Well, do you know what she is doing tomorrow morning ?**

**To0CuteToC: I don't know! But I think she goes to the gym before and after school.**

**FtLouie: Who told you that?**

**To0CuteToC: Stop interrogating me! But if you must know I go to the gym and see her before and after school. But I didn't see her today though.**

**FtLouie: So she went to the gym before?**

**To0CuteToC: Yes I think she started like the last few weeks of school last year.....you didn't know?**

**FtLouie: Nope.**

**To0CuteToC: Oh. Well, she's been there a lot this summer.**

**FtLouie: Who is this?**

**To0CuteToC: Anywayz I have to go, bye!**

**FtLouie: WAIT WHO IS THIS?**

**To0CuteToC IS CURRENTLY NOT SIGNED ON**

So, anyway I signed off. I still haven't figured out who To0CuteToC is. How did she get my screen name? She sounds kind of snotty. When snotty is involved I can only think of 1 person.....Lana Weinberger. It really sounded like her. But then why on Earth would she give me the time of day? How would she have my screen name? I decided it couldn't have been Lana. To0CuteToC said "sorry to me". Lana would never say sorry to me unless she was forced to or she wasn't in the right state of mind. Could it be Lily, trying to fool me? Whatever. I have to sleep on it. I am just looking forward to Michael's call...Whenever that would be? 


End file.
